SMG4
"I LIVE IN A WORLD WITH MULTICOLORED MARIOS ._." -SMG4's Youtube Channel Slogan "My youtube animation channel is what you get when you cross Nintedo with stupid ass memes" -SMG4's New Channel Slogan "WHAT IS UP! My channel is what you get when you cross Nintendo and stupid ass memes" -SMG4's Newer Channel Slogan The One and Only...SMG4 (SuperMarioGlitchy4 or referred as Glitchy in Mario in Real Life!?). SMG4 is basically a blue version of SM64 Mario With White Overalls and Likes a lot of Dank Memes. SMG4 has a Brother Named SLG4 (SuperLuigiGlitchy4) that has only been seen in super mario 64 bloopers: sup' bro? and has never been seen since. SMG4 is known to get very mad often at Mario to the point of SMG4 wanting to Kill him. He is seen in almost every single video he has uploaded. Including super mario 64 bloopers: sup' bro? and War of The Fat Italians: 2015. SMG4 is one of a Kind Youtuber and Makes Really Funny,Humorous,Crazy and Random Videos. He even uses Minecraft or Garry's Mod to Make Videos. Sometimes he adds sound effects or quotes from Movies or Youtubers (Like PewDiePie). SMG4's character can be gentle and calm for most of the time but if something weird happens, He can get Serious or Just Be Weird too. SMG4 has been seen as a Metal Version of Himself In the Episode "A Pink Problem", where SMG4 tries to wash his hands with Metal Water but it only turned him into Metal. * SMG4 joined Youtube on February 13,2009 and he didn't post anything until May 7,2011, He made his first Blooper. * In Person,SMG4 Hates Spaghetti. * He was 14 Years old at that Time.sm * He is a Blue Mario with White Overalls. * Favorite Games are Super Mario 64 and Team Fortress 2 * His favorite food is Chicken and Rice. * The Bloopers that were the most fun making are the SSENMODNAR Series. * He doesn't like listening to Jonas Brothers. * SMG4 would like to live in a Underwater place full of Ponies and Teletubbies which is weird because in some Bloopers He is against them and Doesn't like them. * SMG4 was demented as a Child when he Played Video Games. * In Person,SMG4 doesn't like school. * His Other Channels are: * Hobo Bros * SMG4 Gaming * TheAwesomeMario Appearances: # Splatoon in The Nusthell 6 # super mario 64 bloopers: account loss # SM64 Bloopers: Shy Guy Island # super mario 64 bloopers: smg4 VS smg3 # SM64 Bloopers: SMG3's Gauntlet of Doom # SM64 Bloopers: Where the Wild Teletubbies are # SM64 Bloopers: Super Caveman Bros. # super mario 64 bloopers: Crystal funhouse # super mario 64 bloopers: bowser and the nightmare stone # super mario 64 bloopers: The crazy fighters # super mario 64 bloopers: 99% idiot # super mario 64 bloopers: Operation G.A.Y # super mario 64 bloopers: race for golden overalls # SM64 Bloopers: The Pirate Plumbers # SM64: The SMG4 QNA (400K subs :D) # SM64 Bloopers: Shell Shocked # SM64 Bloopers: Can the Villager come out to play? # E.T.C. Category:Characters